Teacher Knows Best
by SilverSnowflake9798
Summary: What do you do when your teacher is secretly the king of your ship?


***Spoilers for the manga!**

"Todoroki Shouto, this is Yaoyorozu Momo. She is the other recommended student in your class."

Aizawa Shouta watched as the two students turned to take the other in. Perhaps they were looking at the other as an equal, a rival, a possible friend, or perhaps nothing other than a classmate. When Aizawa looked at the two of them, he just saw two small little chicks that were likely going to slowly drain the energy out of him throughout the year along with all their other lost sassy classmates. However, the principle had informed him his first year of teaching after a particularly bad parent teacher interview that he was not supposed to say that out loud.

Fine. But if any of his students started calling him sempai, he was out.

If nothing else, he was at least grateful that the two recommended students seemed to be more mature than he had expected. The girl with raven black hair turned and gave a polite bow to her fellow student. "It is good to meet you. I look forward to learning to become a pro hero alongside you." _Perhaps a little to mature,_ Aizawa thought, but didn't say.

Instead he watched as the other student with half white half red hair raised a hand for her to take. She hesitated a moment, then took it and shook it politely. "You as well," Todoroki answered in not so many words. _Let's hope all the students are as quiet and respectful as these two. Perhaps I will actually be able to get some stress-free sleep this year._ Aizawa hoped he wasn't jinxing himself as he thought that.

Aizawa shifted in his chair, interrupting their introduction. "Right. Anyway, you two are going to be in class 1-A with me as your teacher. While you two are recommended students, I want you both to know that doesn't mean you will be getting any special treatment as students from the staff. Your recommendations got you through the door, but that is where it ends."

"Of course!" Yaoyorozu nodded stubbornly. "We would expect nothing less. We will both work very hard to prove ourselves alongside our fellow classmates." After going over her words, the girl blushed light shade of pink. "Ah, I'm sorry, I did not mean to speak for both of us! T-That was inappropriate of,"

"It is fine," Todoroki interrupted with a slight nod in her direction. Back to Aizawa Todoroki said, "Whatever she says, I agree."

The girl brightened at his agreement and turned back to Aizawa with a newfound determination. Aizawa raised his eyebrow at the exchange between the two, slightly taken aback. When most students met for the first time it was the usual awkwardness or simple ignoring of one another. He was surprised by how quickly the two had seemed to fall in step with each other. _Of course, that could just be because they happen to be mature for their age…_ Still, in his own experience, professional maturity didn't always mean emotional maturity.

"….Anyway, I just wanted the two of you here to give you your forms, class schedules and uniforms. I will be expecting to see both of you on time on the first day of school." Both students nodded before bowing politely and heading to the door. Shouta leaned further down in his couch, already prepared to shut out the world for the rest of the day. _And with that, it is time to get more nap time in before the school year begins._

As he did, the voices of his soon-to-be students carried from the door. "Todoroki, if you don't mind me asking, are you aware of what the entrance exam was for our fellow students?"

"No," the calmer boy responded, voice as deadpanned as Aizawa's often was.

"I see…" There was a pause that even caused Aizawa some anxiety.

"Why do you ask?" without seeing them, Aizawa could almost sense the girl's flustered attitude.

"Oh, I apologize! I did not mean to bother you…I-I was just worried that I missed out on a battle experience our fellow classmates got…Perhaps I will need to spend some time this summer catching up…" The boy had paused while the girl began musing her own dilemma to herself.

Aizawa was surprised when the boy added, "I wouldn't worry. If you got in through recommendations, then you should be strong enough to match up to our classmates."

Their future teacher assumed the girl was blushing when she replied, possibly with some pride from the sound of her voice. "Yes, I am sure you are right! Ah, thank you very much. I bet you are very strong as well."

"Obviously," The boy responded, shutting down whatever else the girl was going to say. Despite himself, Aizawa almost smirked. _If this kid ever tries to flirt with someone, he'd better not do it like that._ As soon as he thought it, Aizawa blinked to himself. What did he just think?

"Ah…of course." The girl hesitated, unsure what to say next. If it was Aizawa he just wouldn't have said anything and left it be. Momo however apparently was uncomfortable with silences.

The boy didn't say anything for a while at first, allowing the girl to ramble about their school and her own hopes for the year. As their voices started to fade away, Aizawa noticed the conversation-or lack of conversation started to fade as well. "I…apologize for rambling. I am very excited to be going to this school."

"It is fine," the boy replied, but did not bother to continue her conversation. Instead Aizawa had to strain to hear him say, "Do you always blush like that when you are nervous?"

"Ah, uh…I-I don't really know. I suppose so."

"…interesting…"

Aizawa had to cover his mouth to keep from laughing. Interesting? Do you always blush? Really? Aizawa had heard better social etiquette from present mic when he had that phase as a teenager when he would scream everything to practice sustaining his voice. _Dang, this kid should probably never flirt on his own. He's never gonna get a girlfriend if he acts like that._ Even as Aizawa thought it, he wasn't sure where the thought had come from. It was a random observation, but it was about something he usually couldn't care less about. Why did he care if his student was bad at flirting? He probably hadn't even been trying to flirt, just stating facts. Besides, romantic drama in the classroom was nothing but an annoyance for him. They were only 15 for goodness sakes! He was 30 and the last time he'd cared about a relationship was to avoid getting in one with Ms. Joke.

Still, he had to admit. It would be amusing watching that formal girl and the socially stunted boy form some kind of relationship. The process sounded like it would be absolutely hilarious! And it would give him something to think about other than the regular stress of making sure his students didn't accidentally kill one another.

After some time pondering this, Aizawa grinned to himself. _Well, if these kids don't get themselves expelled…I may as well have some of my own fun…_

* * *

As always, Aizawa didn't make a formal seating arrangement till the second day. Since he'd expelled kids before and expelled the entire class only the year before, he saw no point in making a seating arrangement until he was sure they were staying in the school. He watched silently as the first few students took a few minutes to find their desks. With an interested gaze he watched as Yaoyorozu headed to the back of the classroom, eyes searching the desks for her spot.

As she got to her spot, she looked up at the others around her. "Ah! Todoroki, we are seatmates?" The half red-head, half white haired boy looked up from his book to Momo. He'd gotten their significantly earlier than the other students, probably to avoid the media. Aizawa saw his eyes widen slightly with recognition, then watched as the light fade as he went back to emotionless robot mode.

"I guess so," Todoroki answered with a shrug. She smiled before taking her seat and both went on to ignore the other in favour of preparing themselves for class. At the front of the class however, Aizawa hid his smile behind his scarf. _Ignore each other for now children. This is only the beginning._

* * *

 **Note- spoilers for Manga from here on out.**

As Aizawa prepared to leave for the day he noticed the student's ballets for class president. He wasn't sure why he still had them, they ended up being pointless anyway. The class president ended up getting no votes. Either way, they hadn't bothered him during his nap, so it was fine with him. Grabbing the box Aizawa tipped it over into the garbage can. _Well, that's enough work for one day, time for another nap._

Before he took his nap he noticed some of the ballets weren't written with simply a name. One had stars and sparkles surrounding the name. Aoyama of course. _I wonder if I can give that kid to Present Mic and let him deal with the sparkles…_ Another one, probably Iida, had written on a paragraph length why Midoriya was a good candidate. Some wrote their names as well as the person they were voting for, which for most, was themselves. He caught one that had Uraraka's name on the top with Midoriya's name as her vote. _She's lucky Bakugou didn't get the idea to look in the box, or else our first class event may have been a funeral._

But what really caught his eye was one that had two names. Curious, he picked out a paper that had small print, probably written quickly to catch up to the others when they rushed to put theirs in. Aizawa's eyes widened when he read the paper.

Shouto Todoroki: I vote for Yaoyorozu Momo as class president.

Quietly to himself, Aizawa smiled. "This ship will be sailing in no time."

* * *

Aizawa wondered when Present Mic would notice he had put on earphones to shut out his voice.

Not even halfway through the festival games and Aizawa was sure one of his eardrums had to have exploded by that point. Even during preparations, when the students were picking their teams for the next even, Present Mic kept talking. Friends or not, Aizawa decided he was getting his friend a muzzle for his birthday.

"Aaaaaand on the left we have young Midoriya picking Tokoyami for his group! And there we have Bakugou and Kirishima working together, oh yeaaaaaah! Any comments on the Teamings Aizawa?" When Present Mic turned to Aizawa, he non-discretely pulled his earphones out.

"…No comment."

"ALRIGHT!" Aizawa winced. "And, let's see! We have Tsu teaming up with Mineto, Kaminari with Todoroki and…oh, it looks like Todoroki is asking Yaoyorozu to be part of his team!" What? Say what? Had he heard that right? Or had listening to Present Mic with a microphone finally made him lose his sanity? Once again Present Mic turned to his companion. "Any comments professor Aizawa?"

"No comment." He waited for Present Mic to go back to commentating before pumping his fist in the air and whispering. "Yes."

* * *

"Hey, professor Aizawa?" Aizawa turned to see Midnight coming over to his desk in the teachers' lounge. "Hey, I was just looking over the changes you made to class 1-A's final exam." Aizawa nodded for her to go on. "I thought you had Miss Yaoyorozu paired with Bakugou for the exams. Why did you switch the partners?"

With a straight face Aizawa answered. "Because reasons."

She blinked, not sure how to respond to that. "B-but before Midoriya and Shouto Todoroki were partners. This means Bakugou and Midoriya are partners now."

"And?"

"They'll destroy each other!"

Aizawa tried to picture the two scenarios in his head. On one side Bakugou and Midoriya fighting to stay alive against each other. On the other Momo and Shouto working together and getting to know each other. In the end, he just shrugged. "All is fair in love and war."

"Wah-"

"And we are going to be seeing both in these exams I suppose."

Her mouth dropped open, dumbfounded by his reasoning. "What does this have to do with their education?"

"It has to do with their emotional education."

"That's not a real thing…"

"I'm the teacher, I can do what I want." With a quick nod of his head Aizawa turned back to his wok and cut off the conversation. Aizawa, out.

* * *

All things considered, Aizawa decided it was a good idea he decided to fight Momo and Shouto himself. Not only because he wanted to make sure that Momo got her confidence back but…

Since they finished the earliest, he got to nap the longest.

The three of them waited in a small tent waiting for their fellow students to complete their exams. Yaoyorozu sat to the side eating some snack to replenish her body form the battle while Shouto had just finished cooling off his warm side and heating his hot side. Once he was finished he got to his feet. "Ah, professor, if you don't mind, I'm going to go and watch the other matches."

At first Aizawa was going to say he didn't care, but he stopped himself. This wasn't just a boring, waiting time….

It was an opportunity.

"No, Shouto. I need to go, uh, meet up with recovery girl to fill her in on…your success. "You can stay with Yaoyorozu to wait for your other students to finish."

Both Shouto and Momo blinked as Aizawa got up from his sleeping bag where he had been taking a nice nap until Shouto had given him a different idea. Both the students gave each other an odd look, not sure why their obviously tired, very rarely volunteering to move teacher was telling them both to stay put while he took a walk a ways away. "I…Why?"

While he probably could have come up with a good enough excuse. But instead he shot Shouto the most dangerous, terrifying glare he had sent anyone in his entire life. "Because I am the one who will be grading your exams for the next four years, sit your butt on that bench."

Shouto and Momo stayed in the tent together with no complaints.

* * *

"What?" Aizawa asked again.

"I said they're missing! A group of your students went to go and save Bakugou!" Now most teachers would probably have jumped up in panic or rushed to get more information.

Aizawa on the other hand let out a long groan and banged his head against the desk. _Why does the world hate me so much? I just want to take a nap and feed my cats…_ Not only was there the stupid press conference that made him dress in a freaking monkey suit, but now his students were missing? Of course. Of course they were. Why not? "I can't believe them…" Aizawa groaned from his desk. "No respect for their elders…When I find them they are in so much trouble…"

"Exactly!" 13 was saying, flailing her hands in a panic. "And not only Midoriya, Todoroki and Kirishima went, but Iida and Yaoyorozu went to! The president and vice president of the class! What are those students thinking?" He opened his mouth to complain again, but his own words were caught in his mouth.

"…She went with Todoroki?"

"Eh? Well, I mean, Yaoyorozu went with the whole group, but Todoroki was a part of it."

After a pause he whispered a silent request towards Todoroki. "….Do not fail me my boy."

"Pardon?"

"I mean they are in so much trouble when they get back." 13 blinked, but decided to let it go. As she went on debating if they should contact the other pro hero's, Aizawa allowed himself to relish in this little detail.

Well, at least he got one silver lining in his miserable day.

* * *

Shouta stood outside with Shouto after speaking with his mother at the hospital. While he didn't actually need his mother's permission for Shouto to stay in the school dorms, Aizawa decided it would be most respectful if he went to her as well. While he was there, he ran into Shouto and decided to get a rundown on what happened at the battle with the rescue group. Just so he could decide how much trouble they were all in.

…Yeah…that was his only motive.

"Then after Kirihima, Midoriya and Iida had gotten Bakugou, Yaoyorozu and I left the others to go find a place to hide."

Aizawa nodded, his face completely serious and wrapped in the conversation. "You and Yaoyorozu?"

Politely, Shouto nodded. "Yes."

He paused for a moment to mull over this. "On your own?"

The second time Shouto nodded, he was slightly unsure. "…yes…."

"For how long?"

Todoroki drew back. "What?"

"How long were the two of you alone? What did you two do together? Did anything happen? These are important questions!"

Todoroki gaped at him, at a complete loss for words. "W…Why?"

"Do not question your sensei boy! Get talking!" As a confused Shouto tried to figure out the answers, Aizawa grumbled to himself in his head. _These kids are as slow as turtles on a hot day._ Silently, he wondered if it was worth the energy even thinking about the ship so often.

 _…Heck yes it is. I am the president of their fan club and I will go down with this ship._

* * *

As the students started unpacking their stuff to move into their dorms, All Might had come over to talk to Aizawa in the teachers' lounge. "Hey Aizawa. How are the move in's going?"

He shrugged nonchalantly. "Okay. I haven't checked, but I didn't hear any explosions."

"Then it must be going fantastic," All Might agreed. He took a seat next to Aizawa and got a peak at the room assignments. He noticed some of the names were highlighted in red. Two in particular, Yaoyorozu Momo and Todoroki Shouto. He remembered the two students well, but from what he could remember they were a boy and a girl, correct? "Aizawa, why didn't you separate girls and boys onto different floors as well?"

Silently, Aizawa ground his teeth together in frustration. "Because I would kill for my ship."

"Eh?"

"Because I wanted to promote more teamwork among my students."

* * *

Years later was when it happened. Aizawa was preparing himself for another day with one of the most troubling, difficult, crazy class he had ever had…Yet also the one that had become his favourite. He knew that when the graduated in a few months, he was going to miss them.

Then again, since all of them were going to be pro heroes, he would probably see them on missions and on the streets…

He was never going to get a proper night of sleep again, was he?

With a sigh he walked into the class a few minutes before class started. It only took him a second to spot out the differences. For one thing, normally the students were all very spread out, chatting in small groups or working on the night's homework they forgot about. That morning the majority of the class was all huddled together in the front right corner, muttering to themselves. Aizawa blinked. _Has the apocalypse begun already?_

"…Students, what,"

"Sensei, sh!" Mina shushed him while putting a finger in front of her lips. Aizawa blinked again, confused as all the students glanced towards the back corner furthest from them as they whispered to themselves. After deciding he wouldn't get through class without figuring out what was going on, he moved around the students to get a look at the opposite corner.

And Aizawa realized it wasn't the apocalypse. Instead, the apocalypse had passed, and heaven had descended.

Todoroki Shouto and Momo Yaoyorozu were sitting in their assigned seats as they always did every morning. They were discussing classes, or moreover, Momo was discussing classes while Todoroki silently listened and added in a comment when he thought it was appropriate. It was not an odd sight for the two new adults to be conversing together. They usually started the day in a world of their own, not even noticing the other students around them.

What was odd however was how the two were holding hands in the space between their desks.

"Todomomo is cannon," Jirou whispered, still in awe of the whole thing along with her fellow classmates.

"Who could have seen that coming?" Kaminari muttered while the entire class 1-A watched their recommended students together. And all collectively ignored Mineto crying off in the distance. Aizawa however, once he got over his shock, allowed himself a small smirk of pride to gleam from behind his scarf.

"I did."


End file.
